Y Después Va el Amor
by SlyPrincess07
Summary: El camino iba a ser largo e iba a correr lento, pero al no tenía duda de que al final, Bill Weasley la iba a estar esperando como un rey que lleva toda la vida esperando a su reina. {AU}


Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J.K Rowling. Yo solo los utilizo para satisfacer mis profundos deseos y los de mi esposa **AliciaBlackM**.

…

Mi nombre es Pansy Parkinson, y en el mundo donde he crecido no se sabe lo que es el amor. Todo se mueve por el interés y los beneficios. Soy hija única de Abraham y Elena Parkinson, y la única mujer entre los hijos del círculo de amigos de mis padres.

Desde que tengo uso de razón mi madre me ha educado para aprender a seducir a los hombres. Ya que no puedo seguir los pasos de mi padre en su mundo, lo menos que puedo hacer es ser la perfecta muñeca que consigue lo que quiere con una mirada y un movimiento perfecto.

Al principio mi tarea era sencilla. Debía hacerme _amiga_ de aquellos pequeños niñatos que se creían los reyes del mundo. De todos ellos, con quien único conseguí entablar una amistad verdadera, había sido con Draco Malfoy; los demás eran un imbéciles que no sabían sumar dos más dos, pero querían dominar el mundo de la mafia donde sus padres se movían. Cuando cumplí dieciocho años las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. La táctica era diferente. Ahora había seducción, roces, besos, y si se daba la oportunidad también había sexo.

El principio de mi fin comenzó un dos de mayo de 1998. La numerosa familia Weasley regresaba a Inglaterra después de haber emigrado a Estados Unidos por diez años y habían invitado a mi familia a su casa para recordar viejos tiempos. Arthur Weasley había sido la mano derecha de mi padre antes de su partida y aun en la distancia habían mantenido la comunicación y habían realizado algunos negocios. Esa noche mi padre esperaba cerrar un trato con su viejo colega y volver a ser lo que eran antes.

…

Cuando llegamos a la casa el matrimonio Weasley nos esperaba en la sala junto con sus tres hijos mayores: William, Charles y Percival. Disimuladamente los escaneé a los tres. Charles se veía un hombre relajado y parecía estar allí por cumplir con sus padres y no por real deseo. Percival parecía que tenía una estaca en el trasero que no le permitía moverse y lo único que hacía era sonreír y asentir a lo que los demás decían. William, sin embargo, parecía en confianza y parecía sentirse como el dueño del mundo. Su sonrisa petulante y su postura relajada me lo dejaron saber. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, el hombre me guiñó un ojo y sonrió antes de escuchar lo que sea que mi madre le estaba diciendo.

— William, ¿por qué no le enseñas la casa a la señorita Parkinson? – dijo Molly Weasley con una amable sonrisa. – Mientras tanto, los adultos podemos quedarnos y hablar de cosas realmente importantes.

El chico miró a su madre por un largo minuto antes de asentir y ponerse de pie. Les dedicó una rápida mirada a sus hermanos que en menos de un minuto se pusieron de pie y se despidieron.

— Por supuesto, madre. – dijo el chico antes de extenderme su brazo.

Le dediqué una bien ensayada sonrisa y me puse de pie para engancharme de su brazo. He perdido la cuenta de las veces que he hecho esto con el pasar de los años. Ponerme de pie, sonreír amablemente y fingir que el chico en cuestión me agrada es mi pan de cada día desde que tengo uso de razón.

Sin embargo, he de decir que William, a diferencia de los otros, no se ve tan mal. Al menos en el aspecto físico. Es un hombre alto y fuerte, con el cabello rojo como el fuego largo y atado en una coleta y una pequeña cicatriz que le cubre el rostro. Tiene una sonrisa enigmática y a pesar de todo, parece el tipo de hombre en el que puedes confiar.

Caminamos en silencio por los largos pasillos de su hogar, siempre con pasos medidos y cuidadosos y sin que nuestros cuerpos realmente se tocaran, al menos no más allá de nuestros brazos entrelazados. Mientras caminábamos escuché con fingida atención como me hablaba de sus años en Estados Unidos y solté falsas risitas cuando me contaba anécdotas que a su parecer eran divertidas.

— ¿Cuántas veces has hecho esto?

Su pregunta me impresiona y decido prestar real atención a sus palabras. Podría mentirle, como he hecho con todos los demás, y decirle que pocas veces. Podría fingir verdadero interés por él, pero hay algo en su expresión que me empuja a decir la verdad.

— Eres el cuarto de esta semana, el vigésimo desde que cumplí 18 hace 3 meses.

Claro, no recordaba sus nombres o sus rostros. Mucho menos recordaba el sabor de sus labios o el tacto de sus manos. Pero eso no era lo importante. Lo importante siempre había sido dejar claro el mensaje: _Convence a los tuyos de apoyarnos y seré completamente tuya._

Este chico, sin embargo, me había empujado a decirle algo que nadie debería saber y no sé por qué. Quizás habían sido sus ojos claros, su cabello rebelde, su piel pálida o su misteriosa cicatriz. Nunca lo voy a saber.

— ¿Y a cuántos les has dicho que no?

— A ninguno.

— Excelente. Serías la mujer perfecta para acompañar a un hombre que esté en la política. Eres una mujer, que, aunque demasiado llamativa, sabe manejar los hilos de las personas para manejarlas como marionetas. Justo lo que necesito.

Sus palabras te toman desprevenida y no sabes qué responder. Te limitas a asentir levemente y decides hablar sobre algo menos profundo.

— Me encantaría ver el jardín, tengo debilidad por las flores.

— Supongo que te gustan las rosas, nunca me equivoco en estas cosas. – dijo el chico en tono socarrón.

Yo le quiero responder que las rosas les gustan a todas las chicas y sería casi imposible equivocarse apostando por esas, pero prefieres quedarte callada y responder lo que él quiero escuchar.

— ¿Las rosas? Claro, son mis favoritas.

— Imagino que las blancas como tú.

— Sí, esas me encantan.

Rosas blancas, otro clásico. Si tuviera que optar por las rosas, elegiría las azules o las negras, esas que son raras y difíciles de encontrar.

Cuando llegamos a los jardines una ola de calor nos invade y me da una pequeña picazón en la piel. Seguimos nuestro camino por los diferentes rosales que hay en el exterior en silencio. Estamos por llegar al final del jardín cuando William se detiene y soltando mi brazo se inclina en la tierra. Cuando vuelve a mirarme tiene una rosa en las manos y me la está extendiendo. La llevo bajo mi nariz y finjo olisquearla.

— Es hermosa, gracias. – le digo con una falsa sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, donde él me mira a los ojos y parece analizarme, vuelve a extenderme su brazo para regresar a la casa. Al fin esta tortura va a terminar.

Están casi por llegar al salón donde están los padres de ambos cuando William me bloquea el paso y acerca su boca peligrosamente a la mía. Yo giro el rostro en el momento justo para que sus labios rocen mi mejilla.

— Es mejor no apresurar las cosas. – le digo conteniendo el aliento.

— Serás mía tarde o temprano.

— Y espero con ansias ese momento. Pero mientras tanto, William, nuestro objetivo debe ser defender la causa de nuestros padres. Tu presencia en mi vida más de lo necesario solo estropeara mi trabajo.

— Tiene razón, señorita Parkinson. Por ahora debe terminar su trabajo, pero tenga claro que el día llegará y no vas a poder escapar. – me dijo el hombre haciendo una leve reverencia antes de girarse y entrar al salón.

— Aquí estaré, pero primero debo cumplir mi deber.

El camino iba a ser largo e iba a correr lento, pero al no tenía duda de que al final, Bill Weasley la iba a estar esperando como un rey que lleva toda la vida esperando a su reina.

…

 _N/A: esto se me acaba de ocurrir a las 1 de la mañana y no pude no escribirlo. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Me dejan un review?_

 _Nat_


End file.
